A cable-actuated window lifter is known from German patent application DE-OS 38 15 036 in which a braking device attached to a retainer consists of two counteracting braking elements acting upon the guide rails. This known cable-actuated window lifter, in turn, requires a relatively expensive resetting element and, as a whole, is very expensive to manufacture.